Beautiful Disaster
by rainismysunshine
Summary: Ah! One Chapter to go. 11 is up. r and r!
1. Default Chapter

Today is the first day of my life. No, I wasn't born today. I'm fifteen years old and loving it. Today was the day that everything became right, or the way it seemed it was supposed to be. Today I realized that I had fallen head–over-heels in love with (I'm talking 100 percent, crazy, insane, mad about him in love) my best friend. The only problem is…HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! You may think, "No big deal, he's your best friend. He'll love you!" You are wrong again. He has dated other girls, and I've gotten jealous the whole time. There is no way he could like me! I'm the simple blond with blues eyes and a ditzy personality. Come on, no guy wants that. Phil is too perfect, anyways. The way he smiles at me, the way he laughs, and he always explains things to me if I don't understand. He has never even said, "I told you so!" One time, he was right. All he did was comfort me. He is such a wonderful person that I don't know if there is anyone good enough for him. Even if I was good enough, there is something else. It's a deep secret that basically prohibits all commitments, love, etc. My best friend grew up over a hundred years from now. He's from the future. I can't tell a soul, and that is why this journal can't surface, but the real problem is what if he goes back? The only reason he's been here so long was because his time machine broke down. What if it gets fixed? What if he leaves? Then what? My life would never be the same. I probably wouldn't be able to function right anymore. My life would be a mess. I hope his time machine never gets fixed, but now I feel selfish. I hope that what comes later has a happy outcome for everyone. Maybe that's less selfish, but I still think about it everyday.


	2. Chapter 2: Hope and Adventures

Chapter 2:

Maybe today will be better. I told Phil to bring a good movie because tonight is now officially "Movie Night." I already picked out my flick. It's _Titanic._ Maybe, if I'm lucky, I can at least cry on his shoulder at the end. He knows that movie _always_ makes me cry. Anyways, he seemed excited enough! Maybe, just maybe, I can get him to notice me. I really hope so!

LATER

Tonight was wonderful! Okay, so nothing _major_ happened, but it was enough for me. Alright, first we watched _Titanic_, and, of course, I cried at the end. Without even realizing it, Phil was holding me tight with his arm around my waist! Oh my gosh, I was so happy, but I had to act really sad. It was a perfect moment. I looked up into his eyes, and he looked into mine. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours, letting the world rush around us. All of a sudden there was a HUGE crash that came from my room. Our stare broke as Phil quietly whispered, "Keel, go where you think you'll be safe. I'm going to go see what that was." Scared out of my mind, I crept into my linen closet and anxiously waited. About three minutes later, Phil opened the linen closet door and ushered me out.

"I have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"Uh…good news." I said because I had no heck of a clue what was going on.

"Okay, said Phil as he let out a sigh. The good news is that no one broke into your house. The bad news is there is a large rabbit loose somewhere in here. Will you help me find it?

"Whadya think I was going to do," I asked jokingly, "sit here while I watch you make a fool of yourself trying to catch a rabbit that somehow got loose in my house?"

"Hey, I could catc-"

"Oh hush up Phil and come on!"

We searched my house for _two_ hours until we finally found and caught the rabbit. It was one of the funniest experiences of my life, but it made me strongly dislike bunnies. Anyways, when we had finally caught and released the rabbit, we decided that Phil should just stay the night, since it was already 12:30. Anyways, we said our goodnights, and went to sleep. (He basically lives in the guestroom since he is over here so much.) Anyways, I'm going to have to tell Tia because there is no way I'll be able to get his attention on my own.

This song is making me wonder….

He drowns in his dreams 

_An exquisite extreme I know_

_He's as damed as he seems_

_More Heaven than a heart can hold_

_And if I try to save him_

_My whole world would cave in_

_It just ain't right_

_Lord, it just ain't right_

What if things don't work, and I just make a complete fool of myself and ruin our friendship?

_Oh and I don't know_

_I don't know what he's after_

_But he's so beautiful_

_He's such a beautiful disaster_

He's just so wonderful that I don't want to loose him!

And if I could hold on 

_Through the tears and the laugher_

_Lord, would it be beautiful_

_Or just a beautiful disaster?_

Will it work or not? What is the outcome to this kind of mystery!

_He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him_

_Hold me tight  
Baby, hold me tight_

Though he is so perfect, what if it works out?

_Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?   
Or just a beautiful disaster_

Maybe sometimes you just have to take a risk!

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long_

His love is so wonderful! I always get so jealous when he goes out with other girls!

_He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take  
Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on   
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

I guess the window of opportunity is open, and I better crawl through it before it is too late and I regret my choice!

_He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_

That's the only thing TO do.


	3. Dreams Destroyed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phil of the Future, only my story plot! If I did own potf then pheely action would be required on each episode!**

**A/n:**

**SurreaLpink: thanks, I'll keep writing 'til the cows come home!**

**SummerlandDegrassifan1817: Thanks, I try to make it as cool as I can**

**1080: thanks, I hope it goes good places**

**wow! I just figured out how to do these thingies. Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm trying to plan some better writing for the next chappy! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3:

Today is officially the worst day of my life. I just found out that he asked Miranda Scott out and she said, "Of course!" in that high-pitched squeal of hers. When he came to my locker to walk me home, I wasn't there. I was too busy trying to get over him!

The Next Day

PHIL'S POV:

Keely was really acting weird today. I finally figured out why. After school, she told me that she officially had a new boyfriend. His name was Jack Wilson, with "blue eyes and blonde hair." She could not stop talking about him. He's probably just another one of those heartbreakers she constantly goes out with. I don't know. We decided to double date. Since Miranda is eager for our first date, we're going tomorrow. This will be one interesting activity!

**A/n: hope ya liked it…..PLEASE REVIEW……reviews make me happy!**


	4. Author's Note

A/n: There are 3 things to say

I need some party ideas, and some couples for a party scene

What are some "lovish" songs you would like to here

If you guys don't start reviewing, I _may_ be forced to hold my chappys……cuz I really like reviews…..SO PLEASE REVIEW….THEN I'LL BE HAPPY!


	5. Chapter 5

That Friday was a mess. For one thing, Phil and Keely weren't talking, and they didn't even know how their dates used to know each other. Not many people _did_ know that Miranda and Jack were ex. They used to live in LA, but when Jack moved away they broke up. Neither of them knew that they now both lived in Pickford. Anyways, Tia sensed that something was up, since Phil and Keely were completely avoiding each other.

**TIA'S POV:**

What is up with those two! They haven't been this mad at each other since…waitaminute…they've never been this mad at each other. Something is terribly wrong. They both have awesome dates tonight, and they don't even seem that excited…. maybe it's because they don't have anything to wear………

UN-POV 

LATER THAT NIGHT AT THE BOWLING ALLEY…

Phil: "Hey Keely, Jack….this is Miranda and I'm Phil in case you didn't know."

Jack: "OMGOSH, Miranda, is that you?"

Miranda: "Jack….Jack Wilson? OMGOSH, Jack………I never forgot you!"

As Jack and Miranda walk off together obviously forgetting their dates, Phil and Keely stared with a hint of disgust.

"Well, so much for that, Keel."

"Ya, what a horrible way to start/ end a date, and I even wore my hair up real pretty!"

"Keely, I'm sorry that I ignored all day, I was just kind of…I dunno……….you wanna go for a walk? I gotta tell you something."

"I'm sorry too Phil, and a walk sounds great!"

A/N: dudes, I know this chappy sucked serious monkey-butt…but please review…. next chappy will be better!


	6. How Could This Happen To Me

**Madame Pink: more is here**

**CindyJimmyROX: thanx…….i feel really stupid for not thinking of that**

**Be234therz: lovin to continue**

**SummerlandDagrassifan1817: thanx! **

**SurreaLpink: sry……they're fixing to be longer**

Shizura, Princess of Darkness: thanx….I may need those soon 

Okay…..this is another short chappy….but bear with me cuz the next one will be long…maybe even in poem form…ope you like it!

**SS script style**

**PS poem style**

Moments later, Phil and Keely were walking home, chatting away about the most random things…….

SS

Keely: I really missed you this week…..it was weird not talking to you.

Phil: Yeah, it made me feel alone……I mean, I got so desperate that I almost went to Pim for advice…..

Keely: Advice on what?

Phil: Keel…I have to tell you something-

END SS

PS

The blinding lights

The high-pitched squeak

But they were going to fast

And she was too weak

Sirens and medicine

I don't understand

How-could-this-happen-me

END PS

A/N: ya…I know…..bad….i'm working on it 


	7. Faraway

A/n: okay…I give in….I must write the next chappy 

"Phil, could you please tell the officer what happened?"

Phil looked away. He didn't want to here his mom plead or the officer investigate. All he wanted was to take back that one moment. That was the only way to bring her back. They wouldn't let him see her. They said he was too young, he wasn't immediate family. What they said meant nothing to Phil. All he wanted was that one chance back. To make a different decision. Not to make her jealous, but to confront her. Then this whole mess wouldn't be happening, but it was too late.

The driver was sitting on the other side of the office. Barbara was right outside talking to the officer. All was silent.

"I'm sorry," called a lost and dizzied voice.

Phil refused to look at him. "Why?" Why did you have to do something so stupid?" he said, gritting his teeth. "I loved her."

The world was still spinning to Phil as the officer came back in and handcuffed Barry. "You are under arrest for drunk driving and manslaughter," the officer seemed to say. But, Phil heard none of it. The pain was just too deep. He didn't understand why.

"Phil," his mother said interrupting his thoughts, "let's go.

**LATER AT THE HOSPITAL**

PHIL'S POV:

It took me forever to convince them I needed to see her. They finally listened. When I got in there, I saw her. She was still bloody and she was hooked up to all of these machines. She was unconscious….basically the only thing keeping her alive were those wires. I just wanted her to be free. Despite her condition, I still thought she was the most beautiful, kind, thoughtful, gracious person I'd ever had such luck to know, and it was all my fault that she was lying there, awaiting her fate. I refuse to leave her side now and forever.

A/n: more l8er…..i thought this was a good place to leave off…..bagels for reviews and remember

**DON'T DRIVE DRUNK!**


	8. New Beginnings

**A/n:**

**BLUEslushPUPPIES: thanks! I like your poems too….updates are heading your way**

**Queen of Harry Potter: thanks….I'll try**

**IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon: I'm honored…..and updates are here**

**Shizura, Princess of Darkness: thanks yo!**

**O yes...and**

**Soccergrrl: what if I don't want to give you a bagel….what if you weren't rite…hmmmm….LEGO IS FRIGGEN MINE!**

**Okay…..here is ya'lls next chappy!**

One Month Later

Keely's POV:

I opened my eyes and thought, "Where am I? Much less, who am I?"

"Oh my gosh! Keely dear….you're awake! My baby's awake!" the strange woman walked over to me.

"You must be my mother," I stated, still confused. The twinkle in the woman's eyes faded.

"You mean…you _don't _remember me?"

"NO! I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER ME!" I screamed with such rage it surprised me.

"That's okay honey," the strange woman stated, "I was expecting this to happen, and I've already planned my explanation. Your name is Keely Teslow. You are fifteen years old and you live in Pickford, California. I'm your mother and Tia here is your best friend."

A fashionable Asian girl with shoulder-length black hair and cool clothes stood up. I was kind of surprised that this would be my best friend. She looked out of my league, but the concern on her face proved we were close.

"Hi," I said kind of shyly.

"Hey, Keels," she said, "good to have you back."

Before I even had time to take it all in, tons of doctors were coming in, checking all these chart things, and asking me stupid questions.

"How are you feeling today, miss?"

"Fine, I guess," was the only answer that came to mind.

"Are you having any difficulties moving around?"

"Um, not really," I answered sarcastically. I mean, what kind of a question is that?

"One more question miss," the doctor stated, "can you remember _anything_ previous to your awakenings today?"

Just as he said it, an image of a boy my age with deep brown, almost black hair and chocolate eyes you could just drown in came to mind. As quickly as the image came, it was gone.

"No," I lied, "I remember nothing."

That night, they released me.

A/n: I'm sorry if that kind of sucked more monkey-butt…….I wrote it late and….well, you know……..bagels for reviews!


	9. I Somehow Find That You And I Collide

**Amylovestakuya: I'll try and thanx**

**Queen of Harry Potter: hehe**

**Notebook: kk, thanx…..more is here**

**IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon: thanx! Glad there was some shock**

**SummerlandDegrassifan1817: thanx!**

**Britannia Eitwards: thanx and don't worry, I wouldn't make anyone die like that…..or would I?…hehe…joking**

**Okay everyone…here is the next chappy! I'm sorry they are all so short and stuff, and I will try to make them longer….btw…..do you peeps like happy endings or sad endings better?**

Keely's POV…..**(a/n….still keely's pov)**

This morning I woke up with this mystery boy still in my thoughts and many pictures in my room. I thought about the dream I had last night:

I was walking down the sidewalk with the mystery boy and we were holding hands and laughing. "Keely," he said, "I have something to tell you." As soon as he said it, I was drowning in a river made of light, and then everything went black. I woke up sweating and curious about this boy.

I looked around and thought really hard but nothing came to mind. Who was this boy? Finally I could take it no longer, and I went downstairs to investigate.

"Good morning Ms. Teslow," I said casually.

"Please, call me mom," my supposed mother joked.

I giggled at that one, and for a moment all was quiet. As I said, though, this mystery boy was driving me mad. Finally I sighed and said, "I have a question for you Ms. Teslow."

"What is it dear?"

"Did I ever know this gu- wait lemme show you!" I ran upstairs faster than you could say guacamole **(hmmm…guacamole is nasty looking)** and retrieved a picture of the mystery boy and me. I was so out of breath when I got back downstairs that (I could barely speak, but determination got the best of me. "This boy," I said pointing to the boy hugging me in the picture, "who is he and how do I know him?"

a/n sry….I know this chappy is extremely short….but I didn't wanna spoil too much…….please review……for baked goods (mmmm, baked goods)


	10. I Love You, Goodbye

**Shizura, Princess of Darkness: sry but I can't give out my E-mail address**

**SurreaLpink: yay! Glad u liked it**

**sewinchick14: glad u like! I will try but long chappies are my weakness**

**Britannia Eitwards: thanx for ur input! I'm so glad u chose happy….cuz happy endings r fun!**

**be234therz: love to add on….thanx**

**IluvSmallvilleDBZSailormoon: don't die…….we love u in a totally friendly way**

Here it is……… 

"Oh, oh dear," Ms. Teslow said. That was Phil Diffy…….."

Diffy. The name echoed in my head about seven times before a huge wave of something hit me.

FLASHBACK:

"Will you tutor me in math?"

"Wanna fraction?"

"I thought you were impressed by athletes."

"I grew up over a hundred years from now………I'm from the future."

"Your secret is safe with me……"

(end flashback)

It was there…I remembered everything……but where was my Philly-Willy now? I was still kind of in shock, but I managed to get a few words out. "but….mom……where is he? Does he even know that I'm awake? I missed him…….so much."

"Oh honey," she squealed, "you remember!"

She pulled me into a hug so tight that I could barely breath. Before I could tell her this, though, she let go with a frown spreading across her face.

"A good boy that Phil was. He didn't leave your side day in day out for the entire month. He talked to you and kept us all in high hopes. He loved you, Keely. He really loved you."

This was too much for me to take. "Where is he, Mom? Why did he leave?" I said, the hot tears already forming in my eyes. I was pretty sure I already knew the answer to this dire question.

"Well, about a day before you woke up, his family came and basically dragged him out of the hospital. They told him that they were moving back to Kansas I believe. He called me that night……"

FLASHBACK:

Phil: Hello, Ms. Teslow?

Mandy: Yes Phil?

Phil: Could you please tell Keely something for me?

Mandy: Why sure, no problem.

Phil: Could you tell her that I said I loved her and goodbye?

Mandy: I sure will. Goodbye Phil….write us sometime.

Phil: (crying) I'll try.

(end flashback)

This was too much for me to bear. I took a step back before turning and running out of the house as fast as I could. The rain was a nice cover up. No one could even see how hard I was really crying.

**A/n: you like? Well, review or ninja-wizards might attack! hehe**


	11. Listen To Your Heart

A/N: thank you all for your reviews. If it wasn't for them, I'd probably given up by now…..well, here's the update:

I ran faster than I ever had. I wasn't even thinking about it. Just running. I knew where I was going, too. I didn't even know why….but I knew where, and when I got there, I just stared.

All my fears became reality. Gone. The place that had become my second home had lost its lust. Its appeal was gone, and in its place I saw emptiness. Suddenly, my depression became anger/ I felt waves of heated feelings and wild emotions rush up through my body as I picked up a small rock at my foot and chucked it at the window.

"You said you'd never leave!" I screamed. I didn't care if he could hear, I went on anyways. "You said we'd always be friends! You said you'd never go back!"

As I felt my body weaken, I began to even whisper. "I loved you," I said softly, "and you left me here to bleed my tears of sorrow. You made me loose my chance. Made me loose you. Why?" my voice began to fade but my brain was still gushing with questions.

What did I do to deserve this? How could he do this to me? How was I supposed to go on without him?

I just didn't understand! He was the only thing that made me remember. I've dreamed about him ever since we met. I loved him so much. In my mind I heard the words "move on," but I knew that this time I had to listen to my heart. I never got to think further. After that, everything went blank.

**A/n: short….I know….last chappy next……..lala…..review for happies!**


	12. You and Me and All Other People

A/n: I can't believe this is the last chappy 

**I'm not going to personally answer reviews but…..Keely went blank because of pure heartbreak and anger (everyone say "awwwwwwww), now we don't want anyone crying…so keeps those spirits high, I'm very sorry this is the final chappy, I'm also sorry for my incorrect use of criminology please…….keely obviously didn't die so Mr. Driver (we'll call him Dude face man) shouldn't have been charged with manslaughter, angsty can be fun, and finally my penname (this one is for a question asked in a review) means rain is my sunshine….it's just all put together**

I realize this last chappy isn't that wonderful, but enjoy 

"Hey, Keely, you okay?" someone questioned

"Fine," I mumbled, slightly opening my eyes to see who had saved me from the rain, wind, and heartbreak. Unfortunately, all I could see was blur and all my brain could comprehend was Phil.

"Thanks," I mumbled again, kind of wanting to go back to sleep. I almost wished this "hero" would've just left me to my fate.

"Anytime," my rescuer responded. A quick twitch of familiarity struck me, but I quickly shook it off. I had no idea who this person was. I just needed to get home and forget about it all. Suddenly, it hit me like a huge tsunami. I sat strait up in the bed and stared the stranger strait in the eye only to find out he wasn't a stranger at all. "Phil?" I questioned, unsure. I was already bracing myself for more heartbreak, but to my surprise his response made my heart skip a beat.

"Welcome back, Keels. I've missed you so much," he said flashing me one of those goofy grins that I just melt in.

Before he even realized it, I had hugged him so forcefully that I had knocked him to the ground. "Ohmygosh!" I squealed in excitement and almost fear, "are you okay? To my surprise again he just laughed and soon after, I found that I had joined him. There we were, an empty house, just rolling on the floor laughing. Finally, I realized that I hadn't even responded in actual words. "I missed you too, Phil," I said half smiling, half deep in thought.

"Oh really," he whispered in my ear, right before picking me up (well as best he could) and spinning me in circles. It wasn't long until we, again, tumbled to the ground. This time we didn't laugh as we hit the floor. Instead, our eyes met at a perfect gaze for what seemed like hours until, suddenly, I broke it. All of the pain rushed back to me. I remembered that his family was gone, and that he would be leaving soon himself. A bittier look came across my face as I almost angrily spat my words at him. "Why do you have to go," I said coldly, the bitterness in my voice surprising even me. Suddenly, my eyes filled up with tears but still I spoke on. "I'll be alone, I said in a hoarse whisper now, "don't you know you're breaking my heart?" The look he gave was serious, even for the perfectionist he was.

"Keely," he said with some hurt in his voice, but his eyes were full of one word serious, "I promised you one month and three days ago exactly that I would never leave your side, and I swear, I won't ever let that promise beak."

Just as his words hit me, he pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. It was as if I was flying, and all time had stopped. It was just Phil Diffy and Keely Teslow. In love. Forever.

When we broke apart for what seemed like eternity, but not even close to long enough, our eyes met again as Phil doubled his word.

"I love you Keely Teslow," he said. "You know I would never leave you. Never break my promises, especially to you."

"I love you, too Phil," I said, still trying to muster up the courage to get all of my true feelings in he open. "I love you so much that it hurts, especially if I had to loose you."

"Well, Keels, I guarantee you won't have to be worrying about that," he said, lightening the moment with another goofy smile.

"Is that so?" I asked him teasingly, and giggled at his response of chasing me around the room.

"We'll see if a good tickle will knock some sense into you," he said jokingly as he pinned me down and tickled me until all the worry had left I felt so whole-heartedly happy. This guy. My best friend. Whom I had fallen head-over-heels in love with loved me. Left his family for me. Left all he had ever known for _me._ Best of all, I saw that this situation had been a disaster. The accident, the date, the heartbreak. It all came together to make something beautiful. Us.

**A/n: nooooooooo….it over! I may right a sequel….it depends……….btw….I heard that the next potf airing has an episode in it where phil has to supposedly "go back" does that suck or what?………well, you know the drill, corndogs for reviews (mmmm, corndogs) (church camp joke)**


End file.
